


Sweet attack

by YukinoInYuki



Series: Barrier Breaker [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinoInYuki/pseuds/YukinoInYuki
Summary: What an otaku can imagine in the morning





	Sweet attack

**Author's Note:**

> Light novel, in Chinese

「……………………………………」

「诶嘿❤」

跨坐在我上方提起裙摆，脸上露出少女偶像般甜美微笑的家伙。

先不提这张可爱的脸，就连身高、发型甚至是姿态动作来看都比我更像一位完美的美少女的家伙。

然后，这样的家伙——

「啊——勃起了诶。」

这样的家伙，带着他特有的、可爱得过了头反而有点夸张轻浮的纯真表情朝我说道。

对此我只能报以有些颤抖的怒吼。

「…………关我什么事啊！！！」

 

********

 

……话说，为什么会变成这样呢？

因为勇者大人在之前的战斗中受到了重伤，我们暂且在这个北方城镇停留了下来。

暗系法师特有的体质让我能够自愈，但几天下来勇者大人的情况并没有好转的迹象。

伤口里附着的魔王之「毒」虽然并非不可解除，不过在实际操作时却遇到了预想之外的困难。

直到昨天傍晚，我们三人才算是勉强将毒素清除干净。

看着呼吸逐渐趋于平稳的勇者，我们悬着的心终于放了下来。

在这家伙彻底痊愈之前，就在这个城镇暂时休整吧。

虽然因为是从地形上并不易于躲藏和防守的小镇而存在着危险性，不过一般程度的敌人我们几个完全可以应付。

而将勇者大人伤到这种地步的「那个家伙」自己也受了不轻的伤，短时间内不可能再度来袭。

也就是说，眼下的所有事情都已经暂且得到解决了。

……怀抱着大概这样的念头，我打算总而言之睡个懒觉。

九月的北方城镇，从气候上来讲早已具备了有助于睡眠的良好条件。

在由我亲手布置的防御法阵中，我陷入了深沉的睡眠。

因为已经考虑到了所有的干扰因素，按道理来说的确应该是非常安稳的睡眠才对。

……的确，一直到「那个」为止也都是非常安宁祥和的睡眠。

或许因为难得有如此放松的时候，我甚至进入了久违的梦境。

应该是曾经读过的推理小说的场景。

夜幕低垂的海上，如小船一般顺水逐流的我。

被温暖的海水所包围，安详地缓慢飘摇着。

沉浸在像是连心和灵魂都与整个天地融为一体的梦境中，我享受着难得的安宁。

但是。

忽然。

那一刻，发生了变故。

包围着身体的海水，毫无预兆地吞噬了我。

像是忽然变得沉重那样，我的身体向海底沉去——

在察觉到的时候，已经身处在海面以下的深处了。

因为是在梦中，所以挥动手脚挣扎也没有任何效果。

理所当然地，因为身处水底，想要发出的尖叫也只能闷在喉咙深处。

冰冷的海水涌入口鼻，胸腔也因为逐渐增加的压力而开始隐痛。

好痛苦。

即使挣扎也没有效果。这样下去，很快就会彻底窒息。

被逐渐沉入深水时那种越发加深的压迫感所困扰，我在彻底喘不过气之前睁开了眼睛。

 

「早上好~❤」

「……，……哇啊！」

映入眼帘的是一张笑脸。

具体而言，是「那个家伙」与平时毫无区别的灿烂笑脸。

「晨起的特别服务❤惊喜吗？」

整个人趴在我的身上，身穿着少女洋装的「这个家伙」——神原景，用一如往常夸张得有些做作的音调朝我打了招呼。

………………

不如说是惊吓。

面对着这张脸，我的大脑有一瞬间陷入了空白。

为、为什么他会在这里。

我的确是设置了防御法阵的啊？

就算是被结界允许进入的友方，我的身体也会接收到被穿越时法阵所给出的「反馈」。

……对了。

意识逐渐回归身体的同时，我也终于反应过来这家伙是个圣职者。

中央神学院的神官候补们所擅长的光明系法术，与之直接对战过的我早就应该很清楚了。

如果是他的话，想要悄无声息地进入我的法阵绝不是什么难事。

……啊啊可恶。

「……你先起来」

我一边苦恼地皱着眉，一面将头侧向旁边。

这家伙对我感兴趣的事情，在旅程开始之后不久就知道了。

亲密到这种程度的话，已经超出了可以用「对同期生的在意」来解释的范围。

虽然姑且也算是向我告白了，不过我并没有回应。

倒不是说讨厌之类的，只是单纯地觉得现在不是该考虑这些的时候而已。

既然接受了这个任务，那么就要以眼前的任务为优先。

况且，不说对彼此的深入了解，我甚至连这家伙的基本情况都还不是很清楚。

如果仅仅只是停留在「兴趣」的程度，那实在没有必要一下子变得过于接近。

「不要☆」

「…………你吓到我了。」而且好重。

……话说，你这家伙不是要当神官候补的吗，倒是给我更注意言行一点啊。

并没有接收到我的电波，神原像一只小动物那样，用头发细微地蹭着我的侧脸。

…………呜哇啊啊啊啊。

毛绒绒，好像猫。

好、好可爱。

因为并不是强壮的类型，非要推的话当然可以推开。

但是在此之前，这种触感让我有点不知所措。

就在我迟疑的时候……

「❤」

啾——地一声，脸颊被温热所覆盖。

「！」

我不禁睁大了眼睛。

被、被亲了。

虽然也不是第一次——不不不不对，重点不是那个。

温暖的气息环绕在颈侧。

像是被柔软轻薄的花瓣触碰那样，裸露的肌肤上传来羽毛般轻拂的触感。

虽然没有太多的肌肤接触，这个动作却显得意料之外地暧昧。

因为这个过于亲密的动作而感到羞耻，我的脸颊隐隐开始发烫。

「………………你、你先起来」

总而言之我硬着头皮继续说道。

「诶——————」

不理会他有些失望的声音，我有些强硬地将他推开，自己撑起了上身。

因为昨天睡前打算让自己彻底地休息，现在我身上穿着的是睡袍。被这个家伙一闹，袍子的前襟已经几乎全部敞开了。

一边收拢外衣，我尽量淡定地坐了起来。

「……总之你冷静一下。」

在此期间，神原仍然保持着这个两腿分开，整个身子跨坐在我上方的怪异姿势。

因为身上穿着的是与平常无异的蕾丝小洋装，这个动作让他的大腿几乎全部裸露在外。

我有些苦恼地按着额角，打算一口气将他推开。

不过由于这个动作实在太过尴尬，为了避免与他有过多接触，我的下半身几乎无法做出移动。

也就是说无法方便地发力。被这个状况所困扰，我的目光下意识地盯着他层层叠叠的裙摆。

隔着轻薄的丝袜，我的腿与他的腿紧紧相贴在一起。

很少与人有亲密到这种程度的接触，这种来自另一个身体的温度反而让我觉得有些恐怖。

……明明是男生，为什么要穿这种轻飘飘的可爱衣服啊。

「——很可爱吧？」

发现了我的注意点，神原歪歪头笑了一下。

那双手，捏住裙摆——

「哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊等一下」

有那么一瞬间仿佛意识到了他接下来要做的事，我拼命地想将他的手按下去。

但是，迟了一步。

不如说是在我还没有反应过来之前。

有着复杂花纹的蕾丝裙摆在我眼前被掀了起来，然后——

把裙摆向上提起的手。

白色的丝袜。

白色的修长大腿。

白色的蕾丝吊袜带。

白色的裙子内部。

里面的白色。

「*&…%……#￥%#￥！@#@#￥……%*#@」

被眼前这仿佛散发着圣光般的画面所震撼。

我从喉咙深处用不知哪个星球的语言发出了一长串毫无意义的悲鸣。

 

********

 

——所以我早就说了，光明真是一种十分令人厌恶的属性啊。

被他突破防御法阵的我，现在正面临着如开头所述的重大危机。

一觉醒来，无论从哪个角度来看都是百年一遇的美少女的家伙正穿着可爱的衣服跨坐在自己身上。

更进一步的话，这个美少女甚至还主动地掀起了自己的裙摆。

……如果我是男人的话，恐怕这是从少年时代起就梦寐以求的场景吧。

可惜的是我既不是男人，而这位「美少女」，也并不真的是什么美少女。

「…………」

非礼勿视非礼勿视。

不自觉地愣了一会，我整个身子都变得僵硬起来。

……话说，虽然已经不是第一次体会到这点，不过真的是男人啊，这个家伙。

在裙摆底下，被纯白色轻薄的蕾丝布料包裹住的是。

只要看见就无法忽视，拥有着超乎寻常的存在感。

不过，就算在成人作品中也会被迷之圣光所笼罩的东西。

啊啊的确，有时候也会出现这样的设定吧。

像是原本无口的人物意外地有着强势积极的一面那样，最近偶尔也会有这类以内在属性与外在表现的反差作为「卖点」的角色出现呢。

记得这的确是叫……什么来着……

……不不不，根本上已经超出反差萌的范畴了吧这个。

话说为什么是三角内裤啊！你的小伙伴还好吗！

这双腿与我的腿相贴，温暖柔软的触感摩擦着。

像是危机逃避一般、自我催眠着试图逃避现实而飘远的思绪被这个温度强制性扯回原地。

把目光移开，我自暴自弃般地叹了口气。

「……，……所以你到底要做什么。」

「……唔，」

神原歪了歪头，一只手指按在唇上。

「就是想给你一个惊喜呀。」

「…………啊，呃，谢谢。」

老实说惊吓的成分比较多。

不知道应该做出什么反应，我下意识地道了谢。

……虽然很可爱。不，虽然真的好可爱。

不过怎么说呢，如果这家伙的举动不总是这么夸张的话大概会更好吧。

个人的实力很强，性格也积极主动。

再加上，由于从小接受着神学院的教育，这家伙怀抱着远出我意料之外坚定的「意志力」。

虽然在魔法能力方面相性不合我也不得不承认，无论从哪个方面来看这都是个优秀的人。

不过也仅限于外在条件啦……

作为队友的资质无可置疑，至于其他方面如何，我目前还处于完全不知道的状态。

听到我这么说，神原的表情似乎也变得轻松起来。

像是要发出嘿嘿——的声音那样，他咧开了嘴朝我露出微笑。

不过只是很短的时间，这个表情就消失了。

取而代之的是，有些慌张失措的神色。

「啊！糟了」

「……呃？」

我一头雾水地望着忽然慌张起来的他。

而神原干脆地再度朝我掀起了裙摆。

「这个怎么办啊！」

「……………………………………给我按下去。」

「呜哇~！这不是这种时候该说的话吧！」

神原用小动物般的目光看着我。

是说你别感到委屈啊！

………………

……哇啊，好厉害。

该说是神职人员的特技还是什么。

被这种眼神盯着看的话，立即就会产生出罪恶感来。

全然纯真无辜、不可直面的双眼。

我的头皮开始发麻。

啊，这么一说我的态度好像确实是有点不近人情……

不不等一下，说回来，这关我什么事啊。

「…………你自己打出来不就好了吗。」在这种事情上单身狗不是应该很熟练的吗一般来讲。

「诶——可是不行啊。」

「？」

在我「你在逗我吗」的目光里，这家伙举起右手朝我比了个V字。

「前两天刚刚做了指甲☆」

「………………够了你给我下去。」

 

最后我选择了折中的办法。

……不，并没有被他所迷惑，只是觉得僵持下去也不是办法而已。

总而言之我跪坐在这家伙的腿间，硬着头皮掀开了裙摆。

「……」

老实说，完全就像是在掀开女孩子的裙子一样。

比起暧昧，这种感觉其实非常怪异。

不过也正因为「感觉上是女孩」，我没有产生过多的不适。

……怎么说呢，虽然刚刚貌似一脸余裕地吐槽了他，不过事实上我也是只单身狗。

非但没有谈过恋爱，不如说连与异性的亲密接触也没有过。

虽然偶尔也会在小说或者漫画里读到比较H的内容，但理论和实践则完全是两回事。

根本上，我还是第一次见到这玩意儿啊……。

……呼。

要冷静啊维尔瓦。

说到底不就是根还原度高了点的阿姆斯特朗炮吗。

日常生活中到处都有，根本没什么可在意的。

对，就是这样。

我移开目光，将双手探入蕾丝内裤的边缘。

……

……软的。

不，不是很软，但并没有想象中那么硬。

我的目光盯着自己的膝盖，将手中的肉块小心地掏出来。

用手掌包裹住，然后接下来……

「……！」

这家伙忽然抱住了我的腰。

因为是面对面坐着的姿势，本来两人的距离就已经很近。再被他抱住的话，几乎就要贴在一起了。

虽然有穿着衣服，但是睡袍的布料非常轻薄。

来自男人的体温透过布料传递到身体上，姬袖上层层叠叠的蕾丝花边包裹着腰身。

我张了张嘴，但是什么也没说出来。

……太近了。

而且，体温好烫。

心跳开始加快，我下意识地屏住了呼吸。

「什么……！」

「唔……这样比较好~❤」

得寸进尺地，神原一下子整个上身都靠过来，把头埋在了我的肩窝。

软软的洋装包裹着我。

越过瘦削的肩头，可以看到整个曲线优美的后背和腰。

身材意外地娇小啊，这个家伙……。

虽然也想说「像是抱着妹妹一样」，但是在那之前，手中的东西提醒了我这家伙不是「妹妹」。

「嘶……不要抱过来啊」

从咬着的牙缝里向内吸气，我一边抱怨一边下意识地揉搓着手里的器官。

因为涂抹了有润滑作用的药液，我的动作还算是相当顺畅。

用掌心圈住半硬的头端，小幅度地向外打着圈缓慢摩擦。

……是要这么做的吧，大概。

虽然我自己是没有合适或者不合适的感觉，但耳边很快传来了细微的喘气声。

「……、……好棒❤」

「……闭、嘴」

从脸颊到耳根都开始发烫，我忍不住把头扭向另一边。

…………糟糕，糟糕。

这个声音好H啊。

不像是男人粗豪的声音，也不像是一般女孩子甜腻的娇喘。

与其这样不如说是，兼具两边的长处的独特声线。

这种妖异的、带着诱惑感的清透嗓音让我的心跳飞快地加速起来。

「可是很厉害嘛~」

「……那也闭嘴。」

「不要」

「………………捏断你。」

一瞬间的心理活动不知道该如何表达。

差不多到了想要拍出冰块来给脸颊降温的程度。

我只能有些慌乱地回应着。

一面说着，一面已经下意识地捏了一下手里的肉块。

贴着我的腰身随之颤动了一下。

「好可怕~！你是魔鬼吗！」

耳边的声音也有些颤抖起来。

诶。

……等、我没有用力啊！

虽然想这么说，神原这家伙却把我抱得更紧了。

双臂紧紧地抱着我的腰背。与此同时腰身也忽然靠了过来，小幅度地耸动着。

随着这个动作，被我握在掌心的器官也开始了抽动。

保持着一定的节奏。虽然像是颤抖一样，但仔细观察的话会发现本人正在急促地喘息。

呜哇。

……怎么说呢，有点厉害。

像是短暂地失去了对自己的控制一样。

虽然也只有刚刚那一会，但这种感觉十分新奇。

这就是H吗……

配合着他的动作，我将两手合拢在一起，圈住了发烫的柱体。

肉块发出湿湿黏黏的声音在我掌心滑动的同时，这家伙也在我耳边发出了私语一般的细微喘息。

……都说了让你闭嘴了啊！

我觉得自己的心跳一定已经透过相贴的胸腔被这家伙感觉到了。

……啊，当然，我也感觉到了他的。

因为怀中抱着另一个人的身体，连带着我自己也像是要变得灼热起来。

头脑有些飘然，思绪也开始摇摆不定。

在这种奇妙的高涨情绪指引下，我不自觉地加快了手中的速度。

拇指与食指交替着揉搓头端。被黏滑的液体所包裹，微妙地坚挺着的肉杆在我手心发出奇妙的水声。

与之相对的，萦绕在我耳侧的喘息也变得急促起来。

……有点不妙。

刚刚所体会到的「失控感」，好像隐约也要从我这边冒头了。

受到他的影响，我的呼吸频率也开始加快。

不管怎样都不太妙。

「……喂。」

我下意识吞咽着唾沫，抬起肩膀顶了顶趴在我肩头的神原。

要赶在我的情绪也被调动起来之前……

「呜嗯~？」

……呜哇，又是这种猫咪一样甜腻的声音。

反而有些毛骨悚然，我竟然无法对这种声音做出应答。

代替回答的是。

我抽出一只手，有些强硬地扳过了这家伙的脸。

「…………给我、快一点啊」

这样地抱怨着，我直视着这家伙的眼睛。

然后。

啾——

亲了上去。

……和他的眼神一样，这是带着水汽的湿润嘴唇。

虽然不知道应该怎么接吻，姑且将两人的嘴唇相贴了。

好、好软。

被我亲吻的瞬间，神原瞪大了眼睛。

和嘴唇一样，眼底残留着湿润的感觉。

接吻这件事本身说不上有什么感受，不过能让他露出惊讶的表情感觉还不错。

我保持着这个姿势没有动，然后……

在我来得及察觉到什么之前，那眼睛极快地眯了起来。

「❤」

湿润的感觉袭击了我。

什么……这个……

哇啊啊啊啊critical hit。

与我刚刚想要做的、单纯的嘴唇相贴完全不同。

像是小猫一样，柔软而灵巧的舌头舔吻着我。

被击中的我陷入了短暂的僵直。

与此同时手中的那个也……

「……、……哈啊」

在我终于反应过来偏头躲开的时候，掌心已经握了一手的黏稠。

不，不止掌心，有一些甚至溅到了我睡袍的下摆和前襟上。

「……」

刚刚的感觉太过具有冲击性，即使现在也还短暂地残留着。

难得地愣了一下，我过了一会才意识到手中传来的凉意。

与之相反地，神原像是吃饱了的猫咪那样咧开嘴露出了微笑。

整理了一下裙摆，满脸无辜地朝我歪了歪头。

接着……

「~❤」

一边发出满足的细小声音，神原张开双臂扑了过来。

而没有做好心理准备的我，其后果自然是……

「……哇啊？？」

……两个人一起，重新倒回了床上。

痛痛痛。

后背撞在了床板上。虽然并不坚硬，但是忽然受到冲击也不太舒服。

……而且好重？！

当然，我第一反应是推开他坐起来，顺便拎着这家伙的领子把他提下去。

………………

……不，还是算了。

不知道被什么心情所驱使，动手的打算一下子消退了下去。

我干脆地放松了力气，仰面躺倒在了满床蕾丝和花边的包围之中。

……话说，在起床这件事上花费了不少时间，现在窗外已经能够看到明亮的阳光了。

啊啊，这可真是个意外的惊喜呀……。

像是终于松了一口气那样，我越过这家伙的肩头眯起眼睛这么想着。

 

 

 

——————————————————

 

事后讨论接吻时的场景大概是这样

 

「接吻要用鼻子呼吸☆」

「……哇这种少女漫画的台词你怎么有脸说出来」

「诶？因为是美少女~」

「我管你去死啊？话说你为什么这么熟练！」

「诶诶？！这种早就用过几百次的梗也可以不要说了吗~？！」

 

「……………………………………」

……冷静，要冷静啊维尔瓦。

随便被不知道在想什么的人挑起怒火，糟糕的反而是自己啊。

这么想着我也逐渐平复了心情。

很好，就是这样。

眼不见心不动，我把目光从这家伙的身上移开。

那么接下来只需要整理衣装，然后把这个家伙赶出去……

…………

……啊，衣服上的东西。

「………………果然还是要杀了你。」

我一把抄起了放在枕边的魔杖。


End file.
